Infidelitat, infelicitat I altres vicis
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Akane i Ranma estan casats, no són feliços, i tenen amants amb els únics que són feliços. Odien a les persones que els envolta i que els van trair.
1. Chapter 1: Infidelitat (versió de Akane)

**1º. INFIDELITAT. (versió de lAkane)**

**.**

La nit es va la nit planava sobre Nerima. Al dojo Tendo, Akane dormia amb el seu marit. De sobte, va obrir els ulls i es va aixecar del llit acuradament per tal de no despertar l'home.

Es va vestit amb silenci i quan va sortir de l'habitació mirava l'home que ocupava el llit, l'odiava, l'odiava amb tota la seva ànima, no podia suportar viure amb ell, i molt menys compartir un llit. Mai no s'hauria d'haver casat amb ell. Era un covard, ell sempre ho va ser. Volia posar fi a tot, si li posava el coixí al cap, aquell menyspreable ser moriria. Havia drogat el marit, dormia durant hores, fins ben entrat el dia que no es despertaria.

La jove va sortir de l'habitació, es va baixar a la primera planta, va anar a la sortida i va deixar el dojo, estaria fora durant unes hores, quan va tornar, aquest animal encara dormia.

Entre els fàrmacs i l'alcohol begut per aquest ximple, estaria fora d'acció durant molt de temps.

La dona va anar a l'estació, portava un abric que la recobria completament, una gorra que cobria el seu cabell. La noia va ser totalment Irreconeixible, , Ningú que s'hagués creuat amb ella l'hagués conegut. Va agafar el metro i va baixar unes poques parades més tard.

Va arribar al lloc de la cita i el va veure. Ell es va girar i la va mirar, la noia es va adonar de les seves carreres de cor, com cada vegada que es va reunir amb aquest home. Aquell home era l'únic que estimava, l'únic que considerava el seu amor. El seu real mitja taronja. .

. L'home va arribar una mica d'hora. Ell havia escapat de la seva llar. Va ser vestit amb un abric llarg per fins la mitat de les seves cames, es va cobrir amb un barret, i portava ulleres. Ningú va haver d'identificar-lo. Mirava el seu rellotge, era cinc minuts abans del temps acordat, es va girar cap a un costat del carrer i allà la va veure. Ella era la dona que l'estimava des de gairebé el primer dia que la va veure. L'única que va accelerar el seu cor. L'única propietària del seu cor.

Ella s va acostar a on ell estava, es van mirar i es va tirar l'un a l'altre, es van abraçar, i es van besar amb una passió abrasadora.

-T'estimo! l'home va dir. Lhome.

-No més que t'estimo", va respondre lAkane.

-Anem,- va dir lhome -algú ens pot reconèixer, i tots els nostres plans s'anirien en orris.

-Si, entrem- va contestar lAkane. I els dos amants van entrar al motel.

Van pujar a la seva habitació, la que sempre ocupaven. Tan aviat com va tancar la porta, lAkane va saltar sobre l'home i li va besar amb el desig. Ell li va prendre el seu abric, vestit i la va deixar en la seva roba interior. Ella ennuegada pel desig, li va treure el seu abric, va arrencar la camisa, el va empènyer al llit i es va treure els pantalons. Es va tirar sobre a l'home, i va arrencar la camisa a trossos. Un cop només amb calçotets. La noia va besar al seu amant tremendament, aquest es va tornar boig amb el plaer i va tractar de descordar sostenidor d'Akane, però no podia i era la jove que va fer el treball per a ell, l'home veure els pits d'Akane es va llançar a ells i els va xuclar , a ella se li van eriçar els seus mugrons, el que va augmentar l'emoció del jove, que va procedir a treure les calces de la seva amant... i aquella nit els dos joves mostraven a l'amor que es sentien d'una manera salvatge, com els dos animals en zel que eren.

.

Hores després van sortir per separat del motel i cada un es va dirigir a casa seva, amb la promesa de tornar-se a veure.

.

Akane va entrar al dojo, passava pel saló, encara feia pudor reprès de tabac i alcohol, el seu marit havia begut com si no hi hagués un demà, amb el seu pare havien buidat diverses ampolles de sake i algunes cerveses, les ampolles eren on van quedar la nit anterior, llançades al voltant del saló. Prendria hores per netejar-lo, i aquella nit l'aconseguiria embrutar una altra vegada. I encara que els havia amenaçat diverses vegades, havien tornat a fumar a la sala d'estar. Jo no podia prendre més. El seu marit era un ésser menyspreable, que fumava i jugava.. Va passar tot el subsidi en els seus vicis, el seu pare acompanyava al seu gendre en la seva gresca i embriaguesa. Afortunat ella va treballar massa, ella havia creat un negoci a si mateixa, o bé que seria al carrer per ara. En un any que l'animal havia enfonsat completament el dojo.

El treball del seu marit al dojo va ser un fracàs, abans de casar-se amb ella era un bon lluitador, però un cop casat, l'home es va lliurar a beure i als vicis. lAkane sabia que lestava enganyant en ella amb una vella núvia, però això no li importava a ella, sempre i quan a ella no la molestessin, ell podia sortir amb qualsevol dona del món

.

La jove va pujar a la seva habitació, es va canviar la roba i es va ficar al llit al costat del seu marit, li va mirar amb menyspreu, i de nou sentia ganes dofegar-lo amb el coixí. Es va girar, donant l'esquena a l'home i va quedar adormit.

…..

Akane es va despertar unes hores més tard, es va asseure al llit i va mirar al seu costat. El seu marit roncava com una locomotora, la jove va mirar el despertador, estava desconnectar, l'idiota el va detenir abans que sonés i va tornar a dormir. Després daixò shavia tornar a dormir, hauria de ser ella la que donar les primeres classes, de nou, com ja era costum.

Es va aixecar, va baixar a la planta baixa i es va ficar a al bany, es va netejar i es va anar a la cuina on La Kasumi estava preparant el menjar.

.-Hola Akane, ja estàs aixecada? -Akane la va mirar i va fer que sí amb el cap -s'ha quedat adormit de nou...? lAkane va tornar a va fer que sí amb el cap. La Kasumi li va mirar-que és més gran i vostè ha de saber, és responsabilitat de la dona que el seu marit compleixi amb les seves obligacions.

-No em ratllis La Kasumi! Jo no vaig demanar a casar-me amb aquest imbècil - La Kasumi la va mirar espantada lAkane havia canviat des que es va casar. Ara tenia un temperament molt més dolent. - Vosaltres em va fer fer-ho., si fos per a mi, jo encara seria soltera. No tinc dinou i he estat casada amb aquest cap de trons durant un any.

-Això no t'ho creus ni tu- va dir la Nabiki que entrava en aquest moment- Si fos per tu ... - no va poder seguir, lAkane es va abalançar sobre la seva germana, la va agafar per el coll, i la va llançar sobre una paret.

La Nabiki feia esforços per respirar. Mentre la Kasumi intentava inútilment separar les dues germanes.

\- Calla xafardera! Una paraula més i et trenco el coll! - va dir furiosa lAkane- estic farta que us fiqueu en la meva vida. Que sigueu les meves germanes grans no us dona dret a tenir una opinió per a mi. Crec que les dues esteu frustrades- va mirar a la Kasumi i va afegir amb crueltat- no vas ser prou valent per aturar el doctor Tofu i ara et penedeix, t' has tornar una amargada- a la Kasumi se li van escapar les llàgrimes, però lAkane no se'n compadí d'ella. Es va girar a la Nabiki, que encara s' ofegava- i tu ... No vas aconseguir el que volies, en Kuno et va deixar per una noia rica, que era més maca que tu. Treballes en una fleca, Així que mai seràs rica - va deixar anar a la Nabiki, que va caure a terra, respirant amb dificultar- em vau obligat a ser la promesa a Ranma... i des d'aquest moment, juntament amb el nostre amb pare us heu ficat en el meu camí, doncs això s'ha acabat . Ja no accepto les vostres opinions, i si us torneu a ficar en el meu camí ningú us salvarà de la meva ira.

La noia va sortir de la cuina feta una ràbia, deixant a les seves germanes espantades. Últimament lAkane sempre estava furiosa, ningú no podia la controlar, ni tan sols el seu marit, aquest era el menys indicat per calmar la noïa, això acabaria malament.

.

El marit d'Akane havia acabat les classes i va netejar la suor amb una tovallola. Va veure la seva dona entrar, estava lluminosa, com de costum. Per ell era un àngel, la dona més bella de l'univers i ella era la seva. La noia La noia ho tornava boig, ella estava boig per ell, se sabia correspost. Encara que de vegades encara tenia aquests rampells de mal geni, encara que s'estaven tornant menys freqüents, però molt més forts.

La noia es va acostar a ell.

-Akane cada vegada està més maca- i la va tractar d'abraçar -la, ella ho va esquivar, l'home no es va adonar que estava furiós, fins que ella li va cridar.

-Et vas emborratxar de nou! T'has quedat adormit de nou i vaig haver d'ensenyar per a tu! -Akane el va sermonejar furiosament.-No he pogut anar a la meva feina per la teva culpa.

El noi la va mirar i va intentar defensar-se.

"El teu pare em va oferir a beure i...", va dir el home.

-Va ser tu qui va treure les copes! fumàveu a la sala! Et vaig prohibir, Us ho he prohibit un munt de vegades, -la noia li va respondre furiosament"- no m'heu fet cas mai.

-Què vols que faci? em fas cas. Mai hem fet l'amor, hem estat casats durant gairebé un any, i no t'he vist nua. No em permets tocar-te. Em defuges.- era gairebé una súplica

La noia el va mirar amb fàstic, aquell home només pensava amb el seu entrecuix.

-La nit de noces em vas intentar violar- va dir la noia- estava cansada i volia dormir- noia mai es va oblidar d'aquest moment, va haver de detenir al seu marit amb un martell - -Et vaig dir que mai em toqués, o creus que soc com la Shampoo? . No soc com aquesta gata maula, ni cap de la noia amb què has rondà.

L'home li va mirar furiosament.

-Sempre vas ser l'única, les altres mai em van importar. Ets meva. Altres van tractar de portar-te lluny de mi, però no ho van aconseguir…. No van aconseguir res.

LAkane el va mirar en la ira i li va assenyalar amb un dit.

-No soc de la teva propietat. I els altres eren més homes que tu,-ella el va mirar amb ironia i amb molt sarcasme va dir- saps que jo no era una verge al nostre casament, un altre té el tresor que tu desitjaves..

El jove es va enfurismar i va saltar sobre ella, però entre de l'embriaguesa del dia anterior i que el jove havia perdut les seves facultats, va ser esquiva per la jove. L'home va es va regirar i la va atrapar i ella perquè la deixés anar li va donar un cop de genoll a les parts nobles de noi, aquest va caure a terra i va udolar de dolor, lAkane el va mirar amb menyspreu.

-Sempre has dit que ets el millor, i mai ho vas aconseguir - la noia es va ajupir i el va mirar va mirar amb disgust - aquesta nit, a partir d'aquesta nit dormiràs a l'habitació d'hostes, sé que a la meva família no li agradarà, però no vull dormir al costat d'un borratxo violador. No vull veure't a prop meu, i no em diguis que tens certs drets sobre mi, mai has tingut cap dret. -I en un to ple de menyspreu va dir No et vull veure a prop meu, i no em digui que té certs drets sobre mi, mai no ha tingut cap drets. -I en un to ple de menyspreu, va dir - **NO ET SUPORTO! ¡ MAI LHO FET!** -es va girar i dominada per la ira va dir amb molt ràbia-Tan aviat com pugi, em divorcio de tu. T'ho hauria d'haver demanat a la nit de noces.!

I la noia enutjada va sortir del dojo. .

.

.

Després d'una discussió amb lAkane, el seu marit va sortir del dojo. No era la primera vegada que havia abandonat el dojo. Se n'aniria a un bar, I beuria i tornaria borratxo al dojo, o seria detingut per la policia per provocar un incident. Aquest home només va portar la vergonya en la seva vida, ho va fer des del primer dia del seu matrimoni. l'enganyava amb la seva antiga promesa sinó amb les seves germanes. La Kasumi pràcticament obligada, i la Nabiki... sabent com era la Nabiki, ella la va temptar.

Aquest dia era diferent, hi havia una reunió de dojos i el dojo Tendo havia d'anar, encara que aquell dojo perdia estudiants per dies, la seva assistència era obligatòria, ella i el seu marit havien d'anar. lAkane temia l'estat en què acudiria seu espòs, com era natural, l' avergonyiria davant de tothom. Va sospirar amb designació. Almenys aquella nit s'havia quedat amb el seu amant, havia d'assegurar-se que el seu marit begués poc fora de casa i que s s'emborratxés a casa i amb la droga que dormís molt i molt.

.

.

Akane va mirar com el seu espòs entrava al recinte, com sospitava aquest mal home havia begut. A l'entrada del recinte on es reunien els dojos aquest home li va muntar un espectacle. La va acusar de ser-li infidel i li va dir que ell també era infidel. Per lAkane no era res de nou aquesta notícia, ja ho sabia des del principi. Va mirar l'home amb qui estava casada i va entrar al recinte, segur que el seu marit aniria al bar i allà beuria. Havia d'anar i intentar que aquest home no li fes passar més vergonya.

.

-Un altre més- va exigir el marit d'Akane. Aquest home havia begut com si no hi hagués un demà, s'havia ventilat mitja ampolla de whisky, algunes cerveses, i algun got de sake. Estava assegut en una cadira al costat de la barra del bar i es balancejava, si seguia bevent es cauria de la cadira. El cambrer el va mirar espantat. No havia de donar-li més de beure o tindria problemes.

-Ho sento senyor, però no puc donar-li més- va dir amb por l'home- està vostè molt pres, les nostres normes no em permeten servir- més.

El marit d'Akane es va enfurismar, va allargar la mà i va agafar al cambrer pel coll. El pobre home es va començar a ofegar.

\- Vas a seguir servint-me fins que jo digui! -va dir l'home amb geni. El cambrer el va mirar amb terror- M'has entès? - el cambrer va mirar a l'home que l'amenaçava, si claudicava davant d'aquest borratxo, ho acomiadarien i si no ho feia aquest alcohòlic acabaria amb ell. Afortunadament, algú va venir en la seva ajuda.

\- Deixa'l anar! - va ordenar algú, era una veu plena d'autoritat. Tanta que l'home va deixar-lo anar. lAkane va arribar amb diversos dels organitzadors i es va aixecar al seu marit - si segueixes així ens expulsaran del certamen. No és la primera vegada que ho aconsegueixes. Deixa de donar la nota. -Akane va mirar al seu espòs enfuriada- no has tingut prou amb arruïnar el dojo Tendo, que vol tirar per terra la seva reputació.

\- La gran Akane! - va contestar el seu espòs - la gran mestra del dojo Tendo- la va mirar furiós- doncs no has estat de gran ajuda. Amb el teu nou treball no tens temps per al dojo. Si tu estiguessis ...

\- Quan et vas casar amb mi et vas comprometre amb el meu pare a fer-te càrrec d'ell. Però en canvi fas el dropo, i em deixes tota la feina a mi. No puc dedicar-me a la meva feina. Que tanqui el dojo Tendo és qüestió de temps., I serà gràcies a tu. Només penses en emborratxar-te, a pegar-me el saltar fins i tot amb les meves germanes, encara que sé que a la Kasumi la tens amenaçada, i en jugar-te en apostes nostres guanys. No et havia d'haver conegut, has portat a la meva família a la perdició.

L'home la va mirar furiosos i es va abalançar i la empresonar contra una paret.

-Et hauria violar, aquí davant de tothom, com vaig estar a punt de fer la nit de noces - la noia es va posar furiosa recordant aquest fet. - No saps com vaig gaudir veure la teva cara de terror! - i el noi va riure. - però vaig descobrir alguna cosa ... que no eres verge. En aquells dies la innocent Akane ja era la gran puta de Babilònia.

La fúria d'Akane va ser fulminant. Va colpejar amb els punys al seu marit en les dues galtes i va tornar a colpejar-un cop de genoll en les seves parts. El jove va caure a terra cridant de dolor.

-Vaig jurar que et mataria si em recordaves aquest fet. Deuria de haver-ho fet aquest dia, vaig estar a punt de fer-ho, no et vaig donar el cop de gràcia. Vaig ser ximple i li vaig fer cas al meu pare i a les meves germanes i et vaig perdonar la vida. Si t'hagués matat ara estaria a la presó que és preferible a viure al teu costat- tots els presents van mirar al jove mestre marcial amb fàstic i la dona amb admiració-No et tornis a acostar a mi, si ho fas o intentes fer-me alguna cosa et mataré.

I la jove es va girar i es va allunyar del seu marit, aquest es va aixecar amb prou feines i es va asseure en una cadira, va recolzar el cap a les mans i va demanar un got amb aigua.

.

Aquesta nit.

Akane havia tornat a drogar al seu espòs, i ala resta de la seva família. Entre tots ells la van condemnar a una vida de patiment, però molt aviat això sacabaria.

Va sortir del dojo i hores després estava ajaguda al llit amb el seu amant. Havien fet l'amor amb passió, com sempre que ho feien, estaven descansant, abraçats i es van mirar amb passió.

-Ets bonica- va dir l'home.

Ella el va mirar i va posar vermell.

-Si, ho sóc- va contestar amb falsa prepotència.

-Ets una creguda.- la va amonestar el seu jove amant.

-No mafalaguis - contesto la noia.

-No ho estic fent- va contestar el noi i la va besar amb passió, aquesta dona era seva i no la hi donaria a ningú. La va mirar i es va posar seriós- Estàs segura que ho vols fer?

Ella el va mirar seriosa i va assentir.

-Totalment segura. Totalment segur. No hi ha res a lamentar. M'ho han tret tot- la noia va tancar els ulls i va negar amb el cap, No hi ha res que em detingui a Nerima. Tan sols et tinc a tu.

El home va somriure, i la va besar.

-No hi haurà marxa enrere.- la va advertir- no podem recular una vegada comencem, amb el nostre pla.

Ella li va acariciar els cabells. I li va somriure seductora.

-Doncs no recularem- va contestar ella.

El jove va somriure, la va agafar entre els seus braços i van tornar a fer l'amor.

.

Quan lAkane va arribar al dojo gairebé s'havia fet de dia, la Nabiki la va rebre a la porta. lAkane va arribar vestida amb la seva roba de fer fúting, corria i anava suada.

\- D'on véns? - va preguntar la germana mitjana-fas hores que has sortit. I no em diguis que vas anar a fer fúting. - la Nabiki no es creia que la seva germana hagués sortit a córrer, feia temps que sospitava que la seva germana petita li era infidel al seu marit. Alguna cosa li deia que lAkane enganyava al seu espòs des d'abans de casar-se amb ell.

Akane va mirar a la seva germana amb ràbia i va intentar passar sense parlar-li la seva germana, però aquesta la va detingut i la va mirar amb maldat, anava a fer xantatge a la seva germana, podria aconseguir de lAkane una bona quantitat de diners, la podia sagnar, com ho va fer quan anaven r a la Furinkan.

-Sé d'on véns, sé que enganyes al teu espòs. I sé amb qui- la germana mitjana va posar un somriure entremaliat- si no vols que el teu marit s'assabenti ...

No va poder continuar lAkane la va agafar del coll i la va aixecar. No anava a tenir compassió per la seva germana, no la mereixia. No tindria compassió per la seva germana, no s'ho mereixia. No li perdonava que la traís, que ajudés a casar-la amb aquest home a qui ni volia ni estimava

-No em facis xantatge mala bruixa, sé que et fiques al llit amb el meu marit, com ho fa amenaçada la Kasumi. No ets ningú per acusar-me. Si et vas de la llengua, et mataré, i tu saps que no faig broma. Calla i no diguis res! és pel teu bé, et va la vida. Estic farta de tu, no em desafiïs. És per la teva culpa que tot això va així. - lAkane va mirar a la seva germana de forma sinistra. - tard o d'hora m'ho pagaràs petita guineu, m'ho pagareu tots per fotre me la vida d'aquesta manera ... però amb tu seré especialment cruel. - la petita de les Tendo mirava a la seva germana amb un enorme fàstic.

Akane va deixar anar a la seva germana que va caure a terra de genolls. la Nabiki estava aterrida, lAkane compliria la seva amenaça. Ningú havia de saber que va ser ella qui va ajudar a l'actual marit d'Akane a intentar violar-la nit de noces, si lAkane descobrís això estaria morta, encara que pel que havia dit la seva germana petita, està ja ho sabia. Si això era cert havia d'allunyar de la seva germana el més possible i com més bé.

.

Akane va entrar a la casa. Va saber a l'instant que l'única desperta era ella i la Nabiki. Ningú va saber de la seva absència. Aquest dia la Nabiki va comunicar que se n'anava de casa, que s'havia buscat un pis a prop d'on treballava, la por que li inspirava lAkane va ser la causant de la seva marxa. Tots van rebre aquesta notícia amb pena ... menys lAkane, que la va rebre amb alegria

-Si no et tenim a casa millor, una destrossa vides com tu ha de viure lluny de la seva família i sola- va dir la germana menor amb sarcasme- ara només falta que es vagi la amargada que es fa la innocent- i va mirar a la Kasumi que va girar la cara averganyada- i quan es mori el borratxo per una cirrosi recuperaré la meva llibertat. - amb aquest comentari havia atacat a les seves germanes i al seu espòs que la van mirar aterrits sense atrevir-se a parlar ... La jove va demostrar que estava farta de la seva família. Tard o d'hora aconseguiria que la deixessin en pau.

A partir d'aquest dia la vida en el dojo Tendo va canviar, sense les xafarderies de la Nabiki, l'espòs d'Akane va perdre la seva millor aliada, i algú amb qui donar-se una rebolcada. lAkane es va tornar a un més cínica amb qui vivien a casa. Ja va deixar de ser un secret que havia nits que sortia de casa. Tothom van saber que tenia un amant. Quan el seu marit li ho va retreure., Ella li va assenyalar el camí del carrer, si no li agradava el comportament de la seva esposa ja sabia que havia de fer. A més ell també era infidel, per tant no era ningú per parlar. La Kasumi va tornar a criticar-la, no estava d'acord amb el comportament ella. Hi havia portat el deshonor a la família. lAkane li va recordar que ella es ficava al llit amb el seu marit, que no era l'única que va portar deshonor a la família. La Kasumi no va saber que dir, i va a deixar la cuina plorant. En Soun no es va atrevir a criticar a la seva filla, no volia que ella li digués que va ser ell qui la va vendre a aquest home que era ara el seu espòs.

La tensió va ser tan gran que ningú la va poder aguantar. lAkane esclatava a la menor provocació, estava fent pagar la seva família, el martiri de vida a la qual li condemnat viure. els crits de la jove era continus, la seva família no comprenia el mal humor de la menor de la Tendo, ningú sabia la tortura que patia la jove.

El marit va decidir fugir, va tocar el dos a un viatge d'entrenament, va trigar un mes a tornar.

Akane es va prendre el viatge d'entrenament del seu espòs com un alliberament, però al no estar aquest a casa, lAkane va pagar la seva frustració amb la Kasumi i en Soun, i amb la la Nabiki quan anava de visita. Sempre deixaven anar alguna cosa que no devien. Quan tenia aquests arrencades, tots sabien que era millor callar i desaparèixer

Poc després que el seu marit tornés, quan el seu amant li va comunicar que ja tot estava preparat i la jove es va alegrar, i es va preparar per venjar-se. L'únic lloc que estava alegre i a gust era al costat del únic home que estimava.

Akane va llogar una consigna en una estació de trens, lluny de casa, durant dues setmanes la va anar omplint de roba, abrics, vestits, pantalons, ho va ser comprant a poc a poc i els portava a aquesta consigna. Va comprar altres coses, coses necessàries per fer un viatge, ningú havia de saber el que planejava. Al cap d'aquest temps ja estava preparada, una nit va sortir de casa, amb el passaport i els seus estalvis i va abandonar de forma definitiva la llar. Va ser a la consigna i va ficar tot en una maleta i se'n va anar a l'aeroport.

Allà l'esperava la seva amant, els dos es van abraçar i es van besar. Els dos van plorar per la llibertat aconseguida, els dos van plorar de felicitat.

\- ¿A punt per a una vida nova? - va preguntar l'home.

-Si, preparada per abandonar aquesta vida que només ens ha portat sofriment- va contestar ella.

I els dos es van dirigir cap a la porta d'embarcament, i van pujar a l'avió.

Minuts després l'avió s'enlairava allunyant-los de Japó, de Nerima i de tanta gent que els va danyar.

Continuarà...

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**  
Aquest és el fic que més crítiques adverses ha rebut, en l'original.  
Per pujar-lo aquesta vegada ho he canviat en la seva estructura, abans estaven barrejades les històries d'Akane i Ranma. Ara a cada personatge li he dedicat el seu capítol per separat. I he deixat el tercer per al desenllaç. Aquest capítol està dedicat a Akane, el següent serà el de Ranma

He afegit algun paràgraf, i he suprimit algun. i amb això he canviat cosa que no m'agradaven, com el relacionat amb Kasumi, que aquí passa a ser una víctima.  
És un dels que més m'ha costat traduir, per traduir-he utilitzat el traductor de Google, i el traductor de l'Word, un diccionari de verbs. Tinc poc temps lliure i no puc estar molt de temps per traduir. Demano disculpes si hi ha faltes d'ortografies.


	2. Chapter 2: Infelicitat (versió de Ranma)

**2º. INFELICITAT (versió d´en Ranma)**

**.**

En Ranma va obrir els ulls quan la seva dona va sortir de l'habitació que compartien. Es va vestir i des de la finestra va veure com la dona sortia del dojo. Es va posar un abric i ell també va sortir del dojo. Mentre anava al metro va pensar en el que estava fent. Sabia que la seva dona l'enganyava, que tenia un amant, però això a ell no li preocupava. D'aquesta forma ell tenia llibertat per veure amb l'amant que tenia ell.

Va baixar algunes parades després i es va dirigir al punt que va quedar amb el seu amant. La va esperar uns minuts, com sempre era el primer a arribar. Quan va arribar la dona es van abraçar i es van besar. I van entrar al local. I allà van fer l'amor durant hores.

En un moment de relax. Ell es va quedar pensatiu. El seu acompanyant ho va mirar.

-Què estàs pensant? -la dona va preguntar.

-A la meva esposa- la dona es va enutjar i es va aixecar per anar-se'n. Però ell la va seguir i la va detenir, la va agafar de les espatlles i la va mirar als ulls- mentre tu i jo som aquí, ella està amb el seu amant, per enganyant-me, o això pensa ella- en Ranma no mostrava que això li importés - per la meva pot passar-se tota la seva vida amb aquest imbècil. Si, imbècil per deixar-se embolicar per una dona com la meva. Si aquests dos segueixen junts per sempre, jo tindré la total llibertat per estar amb tu sempre que vulguem.

La noia va somriure i es va llançar a sobre d´en Ranma i van tornar fer l'amor.

Unes hores després es van separar en contra de la seva voluntat i en Ranma va tornar al dojo. En un moment de relaxació, ell es va quedant pensant. la seu company el va mirar.

.

Quan en Ranma va arribar al dojo, va pujar amb cura a la seva habitació. Va entrar a l'habitació i va veure que la seva dona no havia tornat, va sospirar alleujat. Es va despullar i es va ficar al llit. Minuts després va sentir com va arribar la seva dona, va sentir una ràbia infinita. No, no podia quedar-se amb la seva amant, i deixar-lo a ell tranquil per sempre, havia de tornar per seguir torturant-lo. Es va girar, quan la seva dona va entrar a l'habitació el jove dormia i roncava. La dona el va mirar amb ràbia, aquest home no era ell que ella va conèixer. Bevia i fumava. Mai anava al seu negoci i no l'ajudava. La dona li va donar l'esquena i es va adormir.

Quan el jove va notar que la seva dona estava adormida va obrir els ulls i la va mirar, s'havia fet l'adormit. Aquesta dona feia pudor a la colònia i suor de la seva amant. Odiava a aquest home, però per raons alienes a ser l´amant de la seva dona. Tard o d'hora aquests dos patirien la seva venjança, per destrossar-la seva vida i els seus somnis.

Va recordar com ho van fer per allunyar-los d'aquests somnis, però no serien els únics en patir, la seva llista era molt llarga.

...

Ranma es va despertar, es va girar i va veure la seva dona. Aquesta dona era bella, tenia bones porcions en el seu cos. Seria el somni humit de molts, però ell no sentia res per ella. Ni tan sols la volia per passar una nit de sexe. Només per pensar en això li causava nàusees. Va mirar el despertador, faltaven POCS minuts perquè sonés, la seva dona el volia en el seu negoci. en Ranma va agafar aquest aparell de l'infern i el va desconnectar, i es va tornar per adormir de nou. Això s'enfadaria la seva dona li va donar igual, era el que volia, enfadar la seva dona.

Quan es va despertar, la seva dona s'estava vestint. Es va fer el dormit, no li va prestar atenció. No tenia ni ganes de veure-la nua.

Quan la dona va sortir de l'habitació, el va seguir fent veure que dormia. Des de l'habitació va sentir a la seva esposa barallar-se amb algú a la cuina, va somriure aquesta dona tenia molt temperament. Quan va acabar la discussió, va sentir com la seva dona se n'anava. Tot va sortir com va planejar, aquesta mala dona s'hauria de fer càrrec del negoci sola, per què el no estava interessat en fer-ho.

Es va vestir i va baixar a rentar-se. Allí va rebre una bronca, encara que la seva dona no hi era, sempre hi havia algú que la recolzava. Es va enfurismar, cada dia era més insuportable viure en aquest dojo.

Ranma es va dedicar tota la tarda a fer classes en el dojo. Quan va acabar es va netejar la cara amb una tovallola, va veure a la seva dona entrar al dojo. Quan ella era a prop ho va saber, anava haver tempesta, i així va ser. Van discutir pel negoci, segons ella anava malament per culpa seva, encara que ell opinava que era ella la culpable, encara que no ho va dir. Ella li va retreure que s'emborratxava, i ell li va contestar que ho feia per oblidar. La baralla va pujar de nivell, fins que ella li va comunicar que no volia tornar a dormir amb ell, ella li va tornar a retreure que no s'interessava pel negoci. Ell li contesto que podia ser més calmada, La seva dona li va recordar que ella no era Shampoo. Ell es va enfurismar. Ella li va dir que era menyspreable, que ja no el volia.

La dona va sortir feta una fúria del dojo. I en Ranma va veure com ella se n'anava. El noi va escopir a terra, ella li va dir que no va ser verge al matrimoni, que abans d'ell va haver un altre. El noi ja sabia això, i també sabia que el seguia enganyant amb aquest altre. El que no sabia ella que ell tampoc va ser verge al matrimoni, que la va enganyar i la seguia enganyant.

Ranma odiava a la seva dona, l'odiava amb tota la seva ànima, mai la va voler, el van obligar a casar-se amb ella, encara que ell mai la va voler. Potser alguna vegada va sentir amistat per ella, però això ja era aigua passada. Ara només sentia odi per aquesta dona. Tard o d'hora es desfaria d'ella. Aquesta dona li havia fotut el seu futur. La odiava per què per casar-ho amb ella, ho van enganyar

... ...

L'home va negar amb el cap, no aguantava aquesta vida que va ser condemnat a viure, havia de fugir i ho havia de fer aviat, o es tornaria boig.

Abans de casar-se, s'havia fet un nom en les arts marcials, havia guanyat diversos tornejos, i tot semblava que seria el campió del país i del món ... per culpa d'aquesta dona va haver de renunciar a aquest brillant futur i portar un dojo de mala mort, però algun dia es venjaria i la seva dona assaboriria tot el mal que li va provocar. Feia gairebé un any que va ser obligat a ser l'espòs d'aquesta mala dona, no deixaria passar mig any abans d'acabar amb ella, des d'aquest dia ja dormirien en habitacions separades. Ell començava a recuperar la seva llibertat.

... .

Després de la disputa en Ranma va abandonar el dojo enfadat, no aguantava la convivència amb la seva dona. Sempre criticant el que feia. En aquest dojo no podia treure tot el que volia, es trobava molt limitat. La seva dona s'interposava en com havia de portar les classes i cada vegada limitava més el nombre d'alumnes. en Ranma sabia el perquè d'això, aquesta dona volia tancar el dojo i que es dediquessin a l'altre negoci de la família, però ell no ho permetria. No deixaria vèncer per aquesta idiota.

Es va acostar on havia estat el Neko Hanten, encara que seguia sent un restaurant de menjar xinès, ja no era regentat ni per Shampoo ni per la seva àvia. Es van ser quan en Ranma es va casar, Mousse se'n va anar amb elles. Segons rumors el noi xinès va derrotar a una de les més poderoses amazones i principal rival de Shampoo. Mousse es va casar amb ella. Shampoo va jurar venjança contra aquesta guerrera i va ser vilment vençuda i de forma humiliant per la dona de Mousse. Shampoo va ser castigada a romandre durant un any com a gata, faltaria poc perquè aquesta noia recuperés el seu cos humà.

Ranma va entrar al restaurant i va demanar una ració de fideus i se'ls va menjar. En sortir del restaurant es va dirigir a un bar de carrer i va prendre varies gots de sake. Va recordar que la seva dona li havia dit que havien d'anar al certamen de dojos, i que no begués, que no es posés en ridícul al certamen. Però si sempre era ella qui es posava en ridícul, muntava la baralla i després li donava la volta per deixar-lo a ell com el culpable. Va pagar, i va anar directament al lloc on se celebrava aquesta reunió.

Quan arribava a la porta del recinte va veure la seva dona esperant-lo. La dona estava furiosa.

\- Has tornat a beure! Et vaig dir que no ho féssim li va dir la dona.

Ranma es va enfurismar, estava fart de tantes reprimendes per aquesta maleïda dona, sempre a sobre d'ell, sempre molestant. Hi havia hagut de canviar per ella, deixar enrere un bossell de somnis, abandonar tantes il·lusions, deixar de banda el que apreciava. Donar l'esquena amics i família, tot per exigències d'aquesta dona i damunt li demanava que no la avergonyits, quan tots els assistents a aquest certamen sabien la classe de dona que era la seva esposa.

-Només he begut dos gots de sake- va contestar l'home- ho faig per oblidar. Per oblidar el càstig que ets. Per oblidar el futur que em vas negar. Per oblidar tot el que em negues. Per oblidar el present i recordar els meus anys d'adolescent- ser amb això amb el que en Ranma va danyar més la seva dona, si es fa cas a com a reacció ella.

Però l'orgull d'aquesta dona la va fer reaccionar.

-No m'avergonyeixis, ni se't passi fer-ho- va amenaçar la dona.

-Per avergonyir només et necessites a tu mateixa. - va contestar amb ràbia en Ranma- Ho has fet sempre, tothom sap que m'enganyes. - la va mirar amb fàstic- doncs no ets l'única, jo també et soc infidel. Em vas fer abandonar els meus somnis, tot el que jo volia. Tot per seguir el teu somni, vas passar per sobre del que jo volia. Em vas donar unes engrunes del meu somni, i cada vegada ho vas escurçant més, i només perquè els dos seguim el teu maleït somni ... però no venceràs ... mai ho faràs, i tard o d'hora recuperaré tot el que m'has tret. No seguiré el teu camí. I espero que tu no segueixis el meu.

I dit això en Ranma es va girar i va deixar a la seva esposa furiosa. La dona va sentir com tots murmuraven d'ella, i va decidir no fer cas a aquesta gent, i va entrar en on se celebrava el certamen. en Ranma assegut a la taula del bar va mirar a la seva dona allunyar-se, havia anat al bar del local només perquè la seva dona fora i que es posés furiós, va somriure. El enfadar de la noia era enorme. Però el seu era encara més gran, com algú com ella s'atrevia a criticar-lo.

Aquesta dona li va retreure la seva falta d'implicació en el seu negoci. No aguantaria molt de temps a la seva esposa. Tard o d'hora aconseguiria lliurar-se de aquesta boja, sabia que s'entenia amb el seu antic rival, però això li era igual. Però també sabia que la seva dona i el seu pare, estaven aliats per enfonsar el dojo, que Genma Saotome busqués algun benefici econòmic no era nou, però que ho intentés deixar totalment arruïnat no s'ho perdonaria, resoldria això aviat. Es venjaria del seu pare, era un dels que li van fastiguejar la vida.

El millor de tot era que ara dormia sol, i així tenia llibertat total i podia sortir i tornar quan volia, sense el control de ningú. Encara que més d'una vegada havia sentit a en Genma colar-se a l'habitació de la seva esposa, els va sentir fer plans per deixar-lo sense diners. Que ell begués no significava que fos idiota i que no tingués orelles. també havia de parar al seu pare en altres coses. No li tolerava que cada dia, li renyés per no fer cas a la seva dona. Ell no havia demanat casar-se amb aquesta dona. El seu pare el va amenaçar i ell va haver de cedir.

Va demanar un got amb aigua i quan el va acabar va anar a visitar a alguns propietaris de dojo, hi havia alguns que li devien favors, era temps de cobrar-los. La seva dona no estava preparada per al que es venia a sobre.

.

Aquesta nit.

Ranma va escapar de casa seva. Des que havia begut en el certamen, no va provar res d'alcohol. La seva amant odiava l'olor de beguda, ja havien tingut alguna que altra baralla per això.

El marit de la jove era un borratxo i ella no volia un altre borratxo en la seva vida.

Va arribar al lloc de la cita i allí ho esperava ella, era estrany, era ell el que sempre arribava abans, havia de ser el fastiguejo que sentia la dona d'estar a casa, la qual la motiu a sortir aviat d'on vivia.

Es van abraçar i es van besar com si no hi hagués un demà. Per a ells no hi podia haver un matí, si es descobria que es veien ... podia ser fatal per als dos.

Van pujar a la seva habitació, en Ranma havia llogat una habitació, havia pensat que era millor tenir un apartament, que un hotel d'on sortia i entrava gent, i algú podia reconèixer-los

Allà en aquesta habitació, oculta en un carreró, els dos amants es van estimar. Van fer l'amor repetidament, com bojos. Però com tot es van haver de separar, sabent que el dia que poguessin estar junts era més a prop a cada moment.

Ranma va tornar a casa, portava una bossa amb compra, com si hagués sortit a comprar. A la porta l'esperava la seva mare i el jove va témer que li fiqués bronca i li demanés explicacions, com hagués fet en Genma.

La dona el va mirar i va somriure.

-Has anat a comprar? -Va preguntar la Nodoka.

-Si, m'he despertat aviat i em venia de gust alguna cosa per acompanyar la llet, i he sortit a comprar uns croissants, i unes magdalenes. Entra i ajudar-me a menjar les.

Nodoka va somriure, sabia el llaminer que era en Ranma. però també sabia que invintar-la era una forma que tenia Ranma per atacar la seva dona. I a Nodoka li agradava atacar aquesta harpia.

-Per la meva part bé, si vols et preparo el dinar i els prenem junts. El teu pare està dormint la mona, i la teva dona segueix dormint, o això vol que pensen. -la dona va dir la teva dona amb ràbia no li agradava aquesta dona, per ella mai el seu fill s'hagués casat amb ella.

\- D'acord. Dormiré algunes hores, i quan m'aixequi, menjaren. No et vagis- va dir el jove. - fa temps que no vens al dojo. l'altre dia et vaig sentir discutir-te amb ... la meva dona- el jove havia dit la meva dona amb nosa - no li facis cas és molt impertinent.

La dona va assentir i el jove va entrar a casa,

Nodoka el va mirar i un somriure piqués i malvat va il·luminar el seu rostre, Sabia que el seu fill no havia anat a comprar només dolços, que això va ser una tapadora. Sabia que en Ranma s'havia vist amb una dona, sabia qui era aquesta dona ... però no diria res, ella coneixia el que sentia el seu fill i el recolzaria, fins i tot en contra de la seva nora i d´en Genma, només per anar en contra de aquestes dues persones donaria suport a en Ranma i a l'amant d'aquest. En Ranma va entrar a la casa després de parlar amb la seva mare. Quan va pujar a l'habitació la va trobar buida, per un moment va pensar que tindria sort i la seva dona l'havia abandonat. No va tenir aquesta sort, la va sentir discutir amb algú a la porta del dojo, segurament havia de barallar amb la seva mare. El jove es va ficar al llit i va esperar a la seva esposa simulant que dormia. La seva dona va entrar a l'habitació i es va despullar i sense roba es va ficar al llit, per incitar al seu marit, només volia jugar amb ell, primer el provocaria sexualment, per després deixar-ho amb les ganes, però en Ranma s'havia adormit de veritat i la va ignorar. La dona va sortir rabiosa de l'habitació, no sabia per què va haver de entrar, si ell sempre la rebutjava, la dona es va ficar a la seva habitació i va dormir algunes hores.

Mentre a la cuina la Nodoka preparava el dinar, la seva nora la va voler fer fora de casa, però la Nodoka li va recordar la casa era de la família Saotome, i legalment li pertanyia. La dona del seu fill empassar saliva, havia entès a la perfecció el missatge de la seva sogra.

L'endemà aquesta dona mentre esmorzaven va atacar verbalment als present en aquest dinar. en Ranma va saber en aquest instant que en poques setmanes s'aniria i deixaria a aquesta dona que tant de mal li havia causat.

Durant dies en Ranma va aguantar que la seva dona el tractés fatal, anava aguantant les tonteries d'aquesta dona. ella li va donar un ultimàtum, havia de tancar el dojo en una setmana, i treballar per a ella.

Ranma no es va prendre gens bé això i la seva enfadó va ser enorme. Va ser llavors quan el jove li va regirar l'ultimàtum d'una forma contundent.

-Sé el que planegeu el meu pare i tu. Aquest dojo ho vaig pagar jo, com estic pagant les factures de la casa i del teu negoci. No m'obliguis a tirar-te de casa, tampoc m'obliguis a tancar-te el teu negoci- va mirar a la jove amb un somriure sinistre- ho estic desitjant fer-ho. Només he de deixar de pagar les factures. Recordar-lo el local del teu negoci està al meu nom. Torna a demanar-me que tanqui el dojo, i et quedes sense negoci.

La dona el va mirar espantada. en Ranma compliria la seva amenaça, el coneixia prou be per saber que la compliria.

.

Ranma planejava el seu últim acte contra la seva dona.

Era de nit i va sentir com algú va entrar a l'habitació de la seva esposa, el jove va somriure. Va sortir de la seva habitació i quan va passar per al costat de l'habitació de la seva dona, la va sentir gaudir amb algú, es venjaria d'aquesta dona, per deshonrar el cognom Saotome, cosa que a ell no li importava molt. També si es venjaria de la persona que estava amb la seva dona, per haver ajudat a ajuntar-ho amb aquesta mala dona. Sabia que era el marit de la seva amant, els deixaria que gaudissin, els quedava poc temps per divertir-se. Es venjaria dels dos, i va somriure quan ho va pensar, no s'imaginaven com ho faria, per ara no faria res ... ho deixaria per a més endavant. El jove es va girar i es va ficar a la seva habitació. Es va dormir i va somiar amb el seu amant, en els somnis sempre era feliç, en la realitat en poc temps també ho seria.

El jove va admetre més alumnes a les seves classe, només per emprenyar a la seva dona. A la tarda la seva dona ho requeria per treballar al seu negoci. Però en Ranma es va negar. I va tenir una baralla amb la seva dona. La seva dona enfadada li va demanar dedicar-se al seu negociar i el jove es va negar. Aquesta dona no aprenia, dies abans li havia advertit que no li demanés això, i ella no li va fer cas.

Va ser una baralla sonada, en Ranma li va tornar a recordar l'advertència i ella ho va insultar i el va anomenar covard. en Ranma va pensar a anar per aigua freda i tornar-se dona i ... però va canviar d'estratègia, quan en Ranma estava fart, es va anar deixant a la seva esposa amb la paraula a la boca. Si alguna cosa va aprendre de totes les seves baralles amb Akane era que per enfadar a algú molt, el millor era donar la volta enmig d'una baralla i deixar a l'altra persona amb la paraula a la boca. Després de casar-se aquesta tècnica seguia funcionant.

El jove desapareixia algunes nits, estava clar que es veia amb algú. Quan la seva dona li va recriminar per això. en Ranma li va dir que no era l'únic a desaparèixer a les nits, que ella també ho feia, ella es va quedar callada, no sabia com ell havia esbrinat que l'enganyava amb un altre. Però el silenci de la dona va durar poc i va contraatacar amb violència i va xisclar i xisclar. en Ranma la va mirar i sense dir res es va girar i va abandonar el dojo, sabia que la forma més contundent d'atacar aquesta dona era deixar-la amb la paraula a la boca, Va pujar a la seva habitació i va fer el seu equipatge i es va anar a entrenar al bosc. Va trigar tres setmanes a tornar al dojo. Però abans de sortir va trucar per telèfon, va deixar instruccions a algú, la seva dona pagaria cares les seves humiliacions.

Quan en Ranma va tornar de l´entrenament, va deixar de parlar a la seva dona, li feia el buit, ella no s'ho va prendre be. Va cridat i cridat, però veien que el seu espòs no li feia cas, va plorar per si a en Ranma li feia llàstima i li parlava, però no aconseguit res. El jove se va tornat molt seriós i mai parlava a la seva dona.

Genma li va dit molt enfadat que havien de vendre el dojo. En Ranma el va portar al dojo i allà, davant de les dos dones, li va donar una pallissa. Al acabar, el home gran era a terra i en Ranma el va agafar pel coll del gi.

-Con tornis a parlar-me de vendre el dojo... no ho comptes- va dir el jove. Va mirar al seu pare amb fàstic- no torneu a parlar-me de vendre el dojo. Es meu i tan sols meu, es l'únic engruna que em queda de la meva carrera com campió. Vosaltres dos em vau treure aquest soni des d'ara en endavant no torneu a entrar a aquí. No teniu permís per fer-ho, -i així va ser. Ni en Genma ni l'esposa d´en Ranma van poder entrar al dojo. Si ho intentaven un colèric Ranma els manava fora. Des del seu tornada del viatge d'entrenament, només era amable amb la seva mare.

.

Mentre seguia amb el seu pla. faltava dies per culminar-ho.

Va començar a desaparèixer a les tardes, en aquesta franja horària no hi havia ningú a casa. Per tant ningú va saber que feia.

Estava ultimant la seva fugida de la casa, preparant les seves coses a l'habitació on es veia amb la seva amant.

I una nit, mentre tots dormien, es va aixecar del seu llit i es va vestir i va sortir sigil·losament de la casa.

Va anar a l'habitació que tenia alquilada, allà va ficar les seves coses en una maleta i va anar a l'aeroport, i allà va esperar al seu amant, que va arribar uns pocs minuts després.

Els dos es van mirar i es van llançar l'un en els braços del altres i es van besar amb passió, i van plorar per la llibertat aconseguida.

\- A punt per a una vida nova? - va preguntar en Ranma.

-Si, a punt per abandonar aquesta vida que només ens ha portat sofriment- va contestar ella.

I els dos es van dirigir cap a la porta d'embarcament, i van pujar a l'avió.

Minuts després l'avió s'enlairava allunyant-los de Japó, de Nerima i de tanta gent que els va danyar.

Continuarà...

**Notes de l'autor:**  
Aquest capítol està dedicat a en Ranma

He dona importancia a la Nodoka, la mare d´en Ranma, que en el fic original no apareix, només se li esmenta.  
És un dels que més m'ha costat traduir, per traduir-he utilitzat el traductor de Google, i el traductor de l'Word, un diccionari de verbs. Tinc poc temps lliure i no puc estar molt de temps per traduir. Demano disculpes si hi ha faltes d'ortografies.


	3. Chapter 3: La fugida dels amants

**3º. La fugida dels amants.**

**.**

Els dos joves havien fugits de les seves respectives llars, deixant enrere una vida miserable, deixant enrere a les seves parelles, a les que no estimaven, ni van estimar mai.

Havien estat enganyats perquè se separessin, van ser novament enganyats per casar-los amb aquestes persones al mai van estimar.

Van haver de viure gairebé un any separats, veient-poques vegades i de forma clandestina, estant junts unes poques hores, i tendint que separar-se a les poques hores.

No estar junts era cada vegada més dolorós, i tenir-se de separar cada vegada que es veien era un drama, cada vegada els costava més fer-ho.

Durant mesos van viure en la clandestinitat, tement a cada moment que els descobrissin, només després de certamen del dojo, van deixar entreveure que tenien amants, però ningú va sospitar que es veien. Que els dos antics promets eren amant des del mateix moment que van destrossar la seva relació. Ningú va saber que des de poc després del casament fallida eren nuvis, i que van jurar amor etern, i el dia que entre la família i aquests dos maleïts que es van acabar casant amb ells, van acabar amb la promesa d'ells, que aquell dia es van jurar lleialtat i que mai serien ni tocarien a la persones que els va ser assenyalat com a futura parella.

Una multitud de trobades, al supermercat, al carrer, i haver de dissimular, no poder-se tocar, ni mirar, però desitjar fer-ho.

Trobar-se en el carrer quan cada un anava amb la seva parella i dissimular les ganes de matar al rival. Aguantar en aquests moments les tonteries de les seves respectives parelles, parlant entre ells i demostrant el molt que es volien, quan en realitat en Ranma i l´Akane volien lliurar-se de la seva parelles.

Haver de suportar a les seves famílies donant suport amb qui estaven casats, sense fer cas als que ells deien. En cap cas ni la família d'Akane, ni la d´ en Ranma els va escoltar quan van dir que no volien casar-se ni amb en Ryoga ni amb l´Ukyo, però ningú els va tenir en compte. Tan sols recolzats per la Nodoka. La Kasumi havia de fer cas al seu pare, que la va lliurar de manera conscient al marit de la seva filla petita. La pobra dona no va poder queixar-se, i va haver d'aguantar que un animal la violés. La Nabiki va ser l'artífex de tot. La que va tenir la idea de separar-los, i només per què necessitava diners i vestits per a la universitat.

Els dos patriarques van ser subornats amb diners i menjar, la vida dels seus fills no valia res.

Però ara això havia acabat, s'havien fugat i es van trobar a l'aeroport, allí es van abraçar i van plorar, per que ja eren lliures, ningú va sospitar res de la seva fugida, quan ho sabessin ja seria tard per detenir-los,

Minuts després de pujar a l'avió aquest s'enlairava allunyant-los de Japó, de Nerima i de tanta gent que els va danyar.

Ella asseguda al costat d'ell li va acariciar els cabells i el va mirar el clatell amb nostàlgia i tristesa, ell va somriure.

-No et preocupis tornarà a créixer- va dir el noi.

-Però, aquesta trena era el teu orgull, Com vas deixar que l´Ukyo te la tallés?

-Ho va fer mentre dormia, mai li va agradar la meva trena, no la considerava masculina. Jo li vaig destrossar l'espàtula que sempre portava a l'esquena. No m'ho va perdonar, com jo no la perdonaré que em tallés la trena. Va ser la meva declaració de guerra. Va voler arruïnar el meu dojo, perquè treballés en el seu maleït restaurant, va fer tot el possible per haver de tancar-lo. El meu ultima jugada ha estat deixar el dojo a la meva mare, i vendre el seu restaurant. I dir-li a la meva mare, que el meu pare i la seva nora són amants, és mentida i la meva mare ho sap, però el meu pare es mereix un escarment. Suposo que ara que la meva mare els ha posat al carrer a tots dos. D'aquí a un temps tornarà a recollir al meu pare, espero que per llavors hagi après la lliçó. respecte a l´Ukyo, espero que torni amb el seu pare, no torni mai més. En el certamen vaig parlar amb varis amos de dojos, els vaig demanar que ajudessin a la meva mare. el restaurant de l´Ukyo el vaig vendre per que no em va fer cas quan li vaig dir que no em parlarà de tancar el dojo. Li vaig amenaçar amb vendre'l, ella no va fer cas- va mirar a la jove amb ràbia - i jo li vaig vendre el restaurant.

-Jo també he deixat el dojo a la teva mare, la ajudaran els amos d'altres dojos com tu els vas demanar, li he demanat que faci al carrer a en Ryoga- la jove va riure amb maldat, era hora de venjar-se de tots els que li van fastiguejar la vida durant un any-. M'agradaria veure la cara de l´Ukyo i en Ryoga quan es vegin al carrer sense res.-Ella el va mirar i se li van escapar les llàgrimes, i va parlar amb desesperació.-Ens van separar amb enganys. Ens van obligar a casar-nos amb ells amb enganys. Els va ajudar la Nabiki ... i la resta de la família, encara que alguns de forma involuntària. Aquest idiota va estar a punt de violar la nit de noces. Ja no aguantava estar lluny de tu. No volia passar un dia més a banda d'aquest imbècil. Tenia amenaçada a la Kasumi, la violava de tant en tant, ara ella tornarà a ser lliure. La Nabiki s'aprofitava de tots en el dojo. - el va mirar i va seguir plorant no vull tornar a veure a en Ryoga, ni a la Nabiki, i no sé si vull tornar a veure el meu pare, ho he passat molt malament per culpa d'ells.

La jove plorava amb desesperació. En Ranma la va mirar i li va acariciar la cara, ella el va mirar amb la pena reflectida a la cara. En Ranma li va somriure amb dolçor.

\- No et preocupis per això, forma part del passat, un passat que oblidarem aviat, ara estem tu i jo, només tu i jo. Només en Ranma i l´Akane com sempre va haver de ser. Des d'aquest moment tu deixes de ser l´Akane Hibiki, i aviat seràs l´Akane Saotome, la meva dona. I l´Ukyo aviat recuperarà el seu cognom quan jo la repudiï, que serà aviat. En Ryoga i l´Ukyo no van ser mai les nostres parelles, sempre vam ser tu i jo. Des d'ara aquests dos no existeixen, han desaparegut, i no tornaran mai a les nostres vides.

La noia el va mirar i va somriure, ja era feliç, ja estava sencera. Enrere havia quedat la Akane cínica i amb mal humor, per fi era ella, l'autèntica Akane. Enrere quedava el en Ranma borratxo, ni va tornar a fumar, des d'aquest moment no va tornar a emborratxar-se. Els dos joves amargats per estar casats amb algú que menyspreaven havien desaparegut.

Els dos ex promesos es van besar i van escapar junts i lluny. En direcció a la llibertat i felicitat que li va ser negada durant tant de temps-

.

**Fi**

* * *

**Notes de l'autor:**

.  
Aquesta és el final de la història. Parell mi acaba aquí, encara que tinc un epíleg que per ara no pujaré.  
Als que han llegit fins aquí moltes gracías.


End file.
